The Punishment of Prometheus
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: Alright, so let's list the things that currently have happened. One, Percy gets the same punishment as Prometheus did because of something he did. Two, a crazy monster is on the loose in America, and three, an annoying god is helping them. Plus, they have to convince a certain 'king of the gods' that Percy didn't do the thing he did. That is 'so' going to be easy.
1. School Is Out Forever! Not Really

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.

**AN: New story, so enjoy. Set before the Lost Hero and after the Last Olympian. **

_In Greek legend, there was a story that Prometheus, who was the Titan that gave mankind 'fire,' was given a horrible punishment. Even though he fought on the side of the gods, he wasn't the one to always listen to Zeus' requests. Zeus didn't want mankind to become too clever, so when Prometheus stole fire from Mount Olympus, Zeus was enraged. Prometheus' punishment was that he was chained to Mount Caucasus, where an eagle swooped down and ripped out Prometheus' liver everyday. The catch was that the liver grew back and then the eagle would come down the next day and rip it out, continuing the process. Finally, Zeus let Heracles shoot the eagle with an arrow and free Prometheus._

_Now, usually Zeus didn't have to give out punishments too often anymore, but, when it was extremely necessary...he would._

"Let me go! Thalia! Nico! Annabeth!" Perseus Jackson cried, pulling at the heavy metal chains that bound him to one of the mountains in the Chisos Mountain range in Texas. The boys Camp Half-Blood shirt was overcome with different claw like rips, especially around the stomach area, where fields of scars were visible. His black hair was a mess, oily, sticky and flying all over his face, blue jeans were also heavily ripped, and more scrapes and scars were visible on Percy's arms, legs, and one small one on his face, near his left eye. His skin had lost it's more tan like color, instead, it was getting paler and paler.

It didn't help that it was absolutely cold here. The weather was terrible, huge gusts of wind, darkened skies, temperature was low. It felt like winter, but without the snow and ice, but that didn't mean it wasn't as bad as winter. Zeus wanted to go all out on Percy's punishment.

The teen struggled against the bonds once again, but to no avail. Oh gods, he was seriously going to die here, wasn't he? He could feel his energy slipping away, one drop at a time, like an hourglass, the sand dripping through the tiny open. Percy could feel his life floating away piece by piece. He knew he didn't have much time.

The wind grew stronger, stinging Percy's eyes and biting at his skin, making it feel like it was peeling away. Percy struggled to lift his head slightly to the sky as he whispered a prayer to any god who cared. He quickly clenched his eyes as he could feel the debris of rocks stabbing his skin slightly from the wind force.

'_Please, please, please, someone help!' _

It was the ending of school and a new start at Camp Half-Blood. Thank the gods, Percy didn't think he would make it through this year. It was practically Percy's skill to get expelled from every high school known to human kind, but, which demigod didn't have that problem too?

He tapped his desk with the end of his pen, Riptide, staring at the clock through his dark bangs, watching as the clock ticked. '2:58 pm' was the time, and in two minutes, school was going to be over for the summer. No sitting in one spot forever, no being barged into lockers by kids who thought they were better than you, and no stupid school uniforms.

Percy, instead of going to Goode High School, he went to a more prestige high school, even though it was like any other high school, except for the fact that the teachers _never _smiled, and the students had to wear the stupidest uniforms on the planet.

Boys uniforms were tuxedos, but with dark blue jackets instead of black. Girls uniforms were a dark red plaid skirt, white collar shirt and black tie. In general, they were nothing special, but you had to wear the uniform _all year,_ and it sucked when it was seriously hot or seriously cold, because the uniforms were more made for average temperatures. So, usually people either sweated out all the water in their body, or they were freezing till their skin peeled off.

It was now '2:59 pm.' Percy could swear that time was slowing down, the third hand, or the hand that told seconds was now going backwards. Percy's eyes widened and inner panic rose in him. He stopped his pen tapping. '_No, no, no, no, no!'_

But before Percy could do anything, the third hand went back to going clockwise, and Percy sighed in relief, a stupid grin etched on his face. This was all nearly over, and he was thankful that this year he didn't get expelled. Finally, he could see Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and the rest of Camp Half-Blood again. He found out, from a Iris Message Grover sent when Percy was home, that Nico just turned the same age as Percy, sixteen. Percy didn't believe it, he scoffed at Grover and said that April Fools Day was a little too late, but Grover shook his head and assured Percy that somehow, Nico managed to age to sixteen. Percy wanted to know more, but Grover said that that was all he knew. Nico wasn't going to give up his little 'age earning' secret.

Percy also found out on that same Iris Message that Thalia left the hunt, and also was able to get the same aging effects as Nico did, and through him she turned sixteen. The only explanation Thalia would give others on her leaving the hunt was that if anyone tried to ask or found out, they would be beaten to death. Percy blinked in confusion, and asked if Grover was okay, because it was _really _unusual, and almost impossible, remember, they _were _demigods, for that to happen. Grover once again shrugged, and said that was all he got. None of them were going to spill the beans anytime soon, which caused Percy to start giggling and rushing off to go to his kitchen to grab a already opened can of beans, and then returned and spilled the beans in front of Grover, who just chuckled and said 'some thing just don't get old.' The two, after Percy stopped laughing about the 'beans' thing said their goodbyes, and the IM disappeared.

Now, in a few moments, it was going to be the end of the school year. Percy counted down the seconds as if counting down the New Year. He whispered in his head the numbers, excitement taking over his body, fists clenched as it came down to _3, 2..._then _1, _and the familiar sound that at the same time, made you happy class was over, and down that class was starting. Students jumped out of their seats, throwing their papers and pens in the air, scaring the teacher who told everyone to calm down, but no one did. Everyone rushed to grab their bags and tried to shove their way out the door, but to no use since the doorway was crammed with different bodies. Percy was one of the lucky ones who managed to get through the jumble and rush off. Some students made it through and the teacher called on everyone to have a good summer, but Percy didn't hear that because he was too excited to get out of there and to find his mom.

He slid through the crowd and acting as if the front door of the school was leading to Heaven, all the angels singing and whatnot. He finally reached it, and pushing the doors open he went into the bright light of the sunshine, and ran down the stone path, passing students who were chilling out by the trees. He ran past the two lion statues that were standing near the sidewalk, and stopped, scanning the street for his mom's car. Thankfully, he found it, and his eyes widened and he smiled. He ran down to his mom's car and practically pulled the door open, slipping into the shotgun seat, throwing his bag in the back.

"Hey Mom!" He smiled, and Sally gave a warm smile back as Percy closed the door, buckling his seatbelt.

"How was school Percy?" She asked, turning the key in the ignition to start.

"It was great! Of course, since it _is _the last day of school." Sally giggled a bit at that, and it made Percy all fuzzy and things on the inside to see his mom laugh. "Alright, let's go! I can't wait to pack up for camp!" Percy exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Alright honey." Sally grabbed the steering wheel and pressed on the gas, leading them out of the parking lot. A bunch of students that Percy recognized waved 'goodbye' to him as his mom drove them out.

_'This is going to be another great summer.' _

**AN: I hope you liked this, so yeah. Enjoy, and stay tuned for the next chapter. ^-^**


	2. Percy Has A Date With An Angry Eagle

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.

When Percy got home, the first thing he did was run off to his room, excited and loosing his mind on trying to pack. He went over to his closet and opened the blue painted door and shoved aside clothes on hangers and through other useless things Percy had no idea why he still had them with him. He then managed to find his suitcase, pulled it out and closed the closet.

He then rushed to his drawer which was nearby, flung it open and started throwing articles of clothing over his shoulder, hoping that some at least landed in the open suitcase.

After emptying half of his drawers, he then rushed to another part of his room to grab a bunch of things he might need, or was going to need. He put Riptide in his school uniform pocket, and took the things into the suitcase. After officially collecting almost everything he would need, he then shoved the clothes that were thrown carelessly onto the floor into the suitcase, folding them to his best.

He then closed it, but also sat on the plain brown suitcase, making sure that he locked the sides so the thing didn't magically pop open and chuck things all over his room. After making sure his case wouldn't explode, he sighed, and fell backwards onto his bed.

"Now I just gotta get changed." Percy said, and then a knock was heard at his door. Sitting up, Percy looked at the door in confusion, got up and opened it, only to reveal his mom.

"Percy, are you almost done?" She asked, and Percy nodded.

"Just gotta get out of these things." He gestured to his outfit, and his mom chuckled.

"Alright, don't be too long." And she went off, closing the door. When Percy was certain she was far away from his room, he turned his back to the door and sighed.

"Alright, so I gotta change." He started to peel off his jacket, when he heard an annoying 'caw' noise. Stopping, he blinked, and turned around in his room, scanning for anything. Percy then shrugged, it could have just been some bird.

He went back to taking off his jacket, but he heard that 'caw' noise again. What was that? Percy tried to ignore it, and took off his jacket and started on his tie when he felt a gust of wind blow over him. He didn't remember opening the window...

Percy spun around to see a large eagle with light brown feathers, dusted with gold, sitting on his window sill. Percy's eyes widened, there were _no _eagles in New York. Did that mean...?

Percy didn't have time to think any longer when the bird attacked him, but Percy jumped out of its way, going into a roll. He stood up quickly, the bird was now perched on his suitcase.

Percy quickly pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, the large sword going into play. But Percy had to be careful, he couldn't just swing the sword anywhere, he could break or dent something.

So as the bird swooped over to Percy, he tried to slash at it, and maybe, it would blow up into a hurricane of sparkly golden dust, but he missed, and ended up cutting open his bed, and stuffing pouring out.

The bird went down and attacked Percy over and over, but every time, Percy missed, and ended up breaking something. What could he do, he couldn't go on forever.

So Percy tried to focus all his energy into the bird, clenched his eyes, and as he swung, he hit the eagle, and it exploded into golden powder. Percy's eyes snapped open, and he panted heavily.

The whole room was trashed with broken things, scratched and dented objects. The walls were covered in claw marks, along with Percy's clothes. His hair was pulled at and all over the place, and his arms and face had small scratches. Why was that bird here?

Percy quickly grabbed his camp outfit and hurriedly changed into it, thinking about what just happened, discarding his ripped up school uniform on the floor.

Percy, knowing that it had something to do with Zeus, he capped his sword and ran out of his room, finding his mom in the living room. Luckily, Paul wasn't home.

She gasped as she saw Percy, and stood up, walking over to him. "Oh Percy, what happened?"

"An eagle attacked me." Was all Percy said, and was enough to convince his mom of the danger he was in staying here.

"Honey, come on, we gotta go. If you have your stuff ready, bring it with you." His mom's voice turned serious as she headed to the front door and got her car keys. Percy ran over to his room, grabbed his suitcase and followed his mom out of the building. She didn't leave any note for Paul or anything, and she also turned off her phone. Luckily, she was still in the dark blue blouse and pencil skirt outfit in which she took Percy home in, so there was no need for her to change.

They reached the simple white car, which was hot from the slowly setting, but beating sun, unlocked it, and tried to hurry in, but something happened before anything else.

After Sally unlocked the car, her eyes rolled into her skull and she collapsed onto the car. Percy gasped, and dropped his suitcase, running around to her. He picked her up, opening the door and putting her in the car. What happened? What made her pass out?

Then, another clear 'caw' noise came, and Percy turned around to face a large eagle, much bigger than the last one, that looked like the same one, but much larger, as large as three cars on top of each other.

He couldn't face this thing and win. It was impossible. But he couldn't let his mom or himself down. He also had to get to camp. So, knowing that the creature wouldn't hurt his mom, or he thought, so he tried to run.

He ran down the sidewalk, running past the houses close by, and the bird spread out its large wings and took off, flying overhead Percy, making a large shadow over him. As he ran, the sky started to get darker, and it rained, heavily.

But he was shielded by the ginormous bird overhead, so he ran, but the wind started to get stronger, and the wind blew the drops of water into Percy's face, but he didn't stop running. Percy found it strange that there was no one on the street, or driving a car, or coming out of there house. They all seemed so empty.

After running at least a block, Percy tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, making him crash to the ground. He tried to get up, but his legs were feeling numb and loose, and his arms were scraped heavily. It also didn't help that the rain was stinging the cuts he got from that other eagle he battled earlier.

Knowing that this _wasn't_ the end, and that he would try to make it, his arms forced his upper body up, and he tried to stand on his legs, but, something heavy and very talon like smacked him from behind the head, and the huge force made Percy passed out, head crashing onto the wet cement, the rain falling strong over him.

**AN: OMG, what happened? Read on to find out. ^-^**


	3. They Meet the God of Bad Fashion

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Thalia asked the woozy Oracle, who rubbed her head trying to steady herself.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Gosh, it was never _that _bad. I'm practically seeing stars." Rachel commented, and carefully sat on the rock Thalia was sitting on.

Rachel just revealed another prophecy, with Nico, Travis, Connor, Annabeth, Thalia, Chiron and Grover all watching, sitting near the Big House. Percy wasn't there yet, but many suspected that Percy wasn't here because he was trying to get here or something. Nobody really questioned anything. But, this time, when the prophecy was told, it was a lot more spookier and more vivid than other times, because as well as Rachel fainting, which only lasted a minute, she felt dizzy when she woke up, not like usual.

"So, what do you guys think the prophecy means?" Thalia asked, and everybody shrugged, except Chiron and Annabeth, who were already in deep thought.

"Well, we got some things under control, like for example, three of us have to go." Annabeth concluded, tapping her chin.

"I find that unfair, because obviously Thalia, Nico and Annabeth are going. But it's weird that no one is leading the quest." Travis complained, crossing his arms and pouting, making Rachel, Thalia and Annabeth giggle.

"Of course. You could come, but...it did say 'three,' and if you don't count Nico as a person, then you can go as well." Thalia replied, earning an annoyed 'hey!' from Nico.

"Well, this prophecy _still _doesn't make any sense. But hopefully, we figure it out today, so we can head out. Maybe we should save a spot for Percy or something..." Annabeth suggested, tapping her fingers a bit awkwardly.

"It's too late. Percy isn't here to join the quest, plus, I didn't really hear anything that might lead to him." Thalia answered, and everyone slowly nodded in agreement.

Annabeth sighed. "I guess."

"Alright then." Chiron clapped his hands together. "Rachel, Annabeth, I would like you two to come with me to help consult the prophecy. The rest of you can go back to your regular activities." Chiron announced, and Annabeth and Rachel followed Chiron into the Big House as everyone departed back to their cabins or daily activities.

Thalia slowly paced to her now new cabin, the Zeus cabin, where she slowly opened the door and carefully walked in, closing the door quietly behind her. The cabin was like everyone's else on the inside, it looked like a house, with a couple of windows and decorations fit for whoever the cabin was for. There was the always dusty Zeus statue, and a couple of Thalia's knick knacks, shoes, clothes, CDs, et cetera. There was a plain one person bed, with dark black bedsheets, and nothing really on the wood walls except for a simple Green Day poster and a light on the ceiling.

Thalia was feeling like taking a nap, but she wasn't really in a rush to do so. She didn't bother to change out of her black shirt and dark skinny jeans, or even take off the hints of black eyeliner she had. She was glad she didn't have to wear what Percy, Annabeth and most campers wore; orange Camp Half-Blood shirts and shorts. She was free to choose, like Nico, except he wore his aviator jacket, which seemed to get bigger with his growth, dark shirts and dark jeans.

She was ready to collapse onto her bed, prepared to fall out cold, when she heard a 'creak' noise. She was just in the middle of her fall and managed to catch her bed post before she fell. What was that?

She straightened herself, senses on full high, and carefully scanned the room and the ceiling, just to see if there was going to be a surprise ninja assassin. Nothing, but the 'creak' noise was heard again. Thalia pulled out her spear from under her covers and held it tightly, ready for anything.

Just then, a voice shrieked out. "Ewww! It smells like a monkey's ass in here! Ugh, I should have expected it from a daughter of Zeus! Gro-o-oss!" But Thalia couldn't exactly pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you!? Come out and show yourself!" Thalia was feeling a bit more confident knowing that the person responded with a 'shriek.'

"No way! Why would I, honey?" The voice answered, and out from the shadows in the corner of Thalia's cabin came a teenage boy, older than her, with a annoyed scowl planted on his paleish-tan skin. He had messy dark brown hair, and was wearing a dirty orange shirt and ripped up jeans complete with purple DC shoes. Overall, he looked like a regular camper.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked again, but more with curiosity than in anger.

"How can you not know?" He scoffed, blowing some hair out of his face. "I would expect this from someone like you. Even if you are a _demigod, _gosh, you still think you might be higher because you're Zeus' offspring! Well, you're not!" The person shouted, crossing his arms. Thalia could feel this radiation of anger, disgust and jealousy roll off of him. She looked up into his eyes, and gasped.

He had strong dark magenta colored eyes. Magenta? Last time she checked, most normal people didn't have magenta colored eyes. What was he?

"What's with your eyes?" Thalia asked, pointing to them. He glared at her, and scoffed.

"There is nothing wrong with them, but it's not like I can say the same for you." He rolled his eyes and picked at his nails. "They're magenta, Captain Obvious. Most people associate magenta with sarcasm."

_Sarcasm? _Thalia thought. What does that have to do...?

_Wait. _She narrowed her eyes and scanned him closely. Magenta eyes, sarcasm, jealousy, anger, disgust...she knew who he was. Her eyes widened, but then she sighed in anger. Not this.

"You're Momus, god of sarcasm, criticism, jealousy and bad fashion choices." She answered, and he turned his head to glare harder.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner!" He said sarcastically, waving his hands in the air. "Congratulations, need a side of 'no duh!' with that?"

"You're not a happy god, are you?" Thalia asked.

"No firetruck. What gave you your first clue?" Momus rolled his eyes again, and Thalia sighed.

"What the Hades are you doing here?" Thalia asked, now more annoyed. Momus also seemed to be the god of super annoying too.

"Standing here." He snapped, and Thalia mentally agreed that she was going to beat him up later, after she got some answers from him.

"No, seriously, why?" She asked again, this time, with more sweetness out of her voice. She was going to beat herself up too for doing that. Momus stopped picking his nails and looked at her, as if pondering, his eyes scanning her.

"I'm here to tell you something, also anyone else who cares. Did you guys get a prophecy from the new Oracle or something?" He said, his tone more calm. Thalia nodded.

"Alright, if I heard the prophecy correctly, you were bringing Super Emo and Smartass along, right?" Momus asked, and Thalia tried not to groan out loud at his nicknames.

"No, I'm not leading it. It's just what we've decided." Thalia corrected, and Momus waved it off.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll bring them here." And before Thalia could protest, with a snap of Momus' fingers, Annabeth and Nico were in Thalia's cabin, blinking at the sudden change of scenery.

"Um..." They both said. They weren't doing anything special, since they weren't holding anything or doing any fancy pose.

"This is Momus, god of sarcasm, jealousy and criticism." Thalia quickly explained. "Momus." She turned to him. "You already know them, right?"

"Yeah. I've got nothing better to do, so I sometimes watch what demigods are doing at Camp Half-Blood. I know all about you guys, and the prophecy, and the meaning of the prophecy." The words 'meaning' and 'prophecy' lit up a spark in Annabeth's eyes.

"You do!?" She asked excitedly, clasping her hands together.

"Duh!" Momus said, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. Annabeth then glared at him. "This is what happened, and what we need to do."

"Wait, wait, wait, _we? _You're coming with us?" Nico asked, interrupting Momus, disbelief in his voice.

"Of course." Momus said, not getting why Nico was shocked.

"Why?"

"Out of the kindness of my heart." Momus placed his hand directly over his hearts, smiling proudly. Nico snorted.

"Yeah, totally." He said, rolling his eyes. Thalia wondered if the presence of Momus had an effect on them.

"Can I just tell my story?" Momus asked, annoyed, tapping his foot. The three demigods looked at each other, then nodded their heads.

"Okay, so your friend Percy got kidnapped." Momus started, his eyes closed in annoyance, but Annabeth interrupted him, making his eyes snap open.

"What?!" She was completely shocked. How could Percy have gotten kidnapped? Momus glared at the blonde.

"I was going to tell you why! Hold up! Gosh, Athena children are so freaking persistent." Momus muttered some English and Greek curse words, his head turned from us, and then he went back to glaring at us. "Percy got kidnapped because Zeus was certain that Percy unleashed the ugly ass monster Typhon, because somehow, he managed to escape, but he didn't do it alone. All the gods disagreed, even Athena and Artemis, but you know how hard it is to convince Zeus otherwise. That's why a lot of crap is going on these days." A lightning bolt struck the floor near Momus, who jumped up and went into a tense, freaked out position, his eyes wide. He relaxed and looked up to Thalia's ceiling. "Sorry Zeus, very sorry."

Turning back to us, he continued. "So now Typhon is trying to destroy the world. And Percy is now chained to one of the Chisos Mountains, getting the same punishment as Prometheus did which-"

"Was getting his liver ripped out each day by a eagle, but everyday was that he would have his liver grow back, and the same thing happen!" Annabeth finished, smiling proudly, and a unimpressed god staring at her.

"Yeah, that." He said dully. "But the catch is that Percy is going to die. He slowly is dying every day, but he will live a bit longer because he is a demigod." Everyone silently stood, and all took that as a clue that Momus had finished.

"So what you're saying is that we need to stop a crazy monster from destroying the world and put him back in his prison, save Percy from a slow death in the mountains, _and _convince my dad that Percy didn't unleash Typhon?" Thalia asked, and Momus nodded. They were all silent for a while, then Thalia broke the silence.

"Wow, we are going to have a crazy summer, aren't we?" Thalia looked to Annabeth and Nico.

"Don't we always?" Nico sighed.

"Come on, we need to tell Chiron." Annabeth said, and started to head off when Nico quickly grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? How do we know that Momus isn't lying?" Nico whispered to Annabeth, and Annabeth furrowed her brows. He was right.

"He may be the god of sarcasm, jealousy and criticism, but...he seems pretty truthful. I can just tell." interjected Thalia, who heard what Nico said. He sighed.

"Alright." He then turned to the god, who was tapping his foot and had his arms crossed. "Let's go." Nico grumbled, and Thalia led them out of the cabin.

They walked down to the Big House, with some people staring at them, stopping their activities to watch the four walk to the Big House. It probably was a bit of a weird site, for maybe some of them detected the whole 'god' presence or something. Or maybe because they've never see Momus here in there life, so they were a little confused.

When they reached the Big House, Chiron was already standing there, along with Rachel, who was sitting at the rock that they left her at.

"Ah, hello Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and...Lord Momus, what a surprise to see you." Chiron's voice seemed to deflate a bit at the site.

"Hello Chiron. Good to see you too." Momus seemed to detect Chiron's displease. Chiron then turned to us.

"Annabeth, I saw that you 'magically' poofed out of our discussion. Lord Momus have something to do with that?" Chiron asked, pointing to the god who yawned.

"Yeah, here's the thing. Momus agreed to help us. He knows all about the prophecy, and now that we know, we're going to have to leave camp, so we decided to tell you." Annabeth answered, and Chiron nodded.

"You may go, but Momus, I promise, if you try to go against or defy the children...you know." Chiron said calmly, but the message was strong, because Momus seemed to loose composure.

"Totally! I won't try anything! I'll help these guys at all costs." He tried for a weak smile. "Well then." Momus turned to us. "Let's go."

"What? Now? Don't we need supplies or stuff?" Nico stopped the god, making us all turn to him.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm a god, I can supply you guys with anything. We just need a car, that's all." Momus said, smiling. He looked a lot more happier and less annoying then before.

"Well, I guess that's good. Well..." Annabeth started, but Momus snapped his fingers, and a black Lamborghini appeared out of thin air. Momus headed towards the driver seat of the car and got in.

"Well? Are you coming or what?" The god asked, smirking as he gripped the steering wheel. The three teens gulped. Hopefully the god had a secure driver's license.

The teens went over to the car, and all piled in, Thalia in shotgun and Nico and Annabeth in the back. Momus started the engine, and revved a bit, trying to seem a bit cooler.

"Oh, and don't call me Momus. Call me Mo." The god requested, and within the speed of light, and before anyone could protest, the car was off, a large wind blowing over Rachel and Chiron; Chiron waving bye.

"You think they'll be alright?" Rachel asked, looking up. Chiron chuckled.

"They will. Momus isn't that bad, because it is a honor for a god to help demigods, even a minor one. They'll be fine, I know it." Chiron answered, a smile on his face.

"Do you know what the prophecy is?" Rachel asked, eyebrow raised. Chiron turned to look at Rachel and spoke.

"I don't know what it means. But I know that they can do whatever. It is never impossible to accomplish anything. Whatever it is, they can get through it."

"Hey, I'm just wondering, but...does Momus have any kids? I never saw his cabin." Chiron now started to chuckle harder, clutching his stomach a bit.

"Oh goodness, if he did have any children, it would be disaster!" The centaur exclaimed, making Rachel crack a slight smile.

_'Yeah, it'll be all good in the end. Or, I hope.' _Rachel thought, nodding, but also grimacing a bit at the last sentence. _'Um...let's not think negatively.'_

**AN: I'm sorry for all the cursing and stuff, but come on, we've got a bunch of teenagers _and _a god with them. It's no surprise. Also, I'm sorry if my Momus OC seems stupid and uncreative, sorry. I was kind of...rushing, so...sorry. :,(**


End file.
